


【銀魂/土山】間接接吻

by zero_woodenhouse



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 土山
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_woodenhouse/pseuds/zero_woodenhouse
Summary: -土山/土退-和小咪一起玩的互相命題寫作之一-電影工作人員的設定→詳情見圖-微甜？總之不是BE和虐
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Yamazaki Sagaru
Kudos: 1





	【銀魂/土山】間接接吻

**Author's Note:**

> -土山/土退  
> -和小咪一起玩的互相命題寫作之一  
> -電影工作人員的設定→詳情見圖  
> -微甜？總之不是BE和虐

「今天到此為止。」導演站起來跟各工作人員說道，隨後氣沖沖地走了。

其他工作人員在導演一聲令下後，紛紛收拾片場上的物品。他們匆匆忙忙地向出口的方向走，就只有山崎站在原地，低頭看着手上的場記表。他反覆地翻看着，仔細地嘴嚼導演和攝影指導留下來的意見。他們的意見都是覺得佈景不夠好，因此得不見想要的效果。

山崎望向美術指導那邊，他正在指示那搭建工去改良一下現有的佈置和燈光。雖然是佈景有問題而導致今天拍攝不順利，但拍攝進度還好，不然之後演員們就辛苦了。美術指導剛與他擦身而過，整個片場就在這瞬間剩下他和一名搭建工。他將手上的紅豆包一口氣吃掉之後，就鼓起勇氣走過去。

「土方先生，你不先去吃飯嗎？」此時山崎已經站在土方的身旁。

「不，我設置完燈具就可以走了。」土方慣性地舉起右手，做出抽菸的動作。右手的食指和中指在嘴唇前夾不到菸，才發現原來沒有抽菸。手因而停滯在半空中，隨後他急躁地撓撓頭。「場記表不是要整理嗎？快點回去吧。」他伸出右手摸摸山崎的頭，然後就埋首工作。

山崎被土方的舉動嚇一跳，他的上身立即靠後。只是土方並沒有注意到而已，就像他沒有注意到山崎小心翼翼隱藏的心意一樣。不過他也因而鬆一口氣，在這份感情暴露之前，他們還可以站在相同的位置。

這刻，他為自己薄弱的存在感而高興。

「是。那麼我先走了，辛苦了！」山崎向埋首工作的土方說道。

離開片場後，在空無一人的街上行走。突然想起甚麼的他，走到便利店大手購入紅豆包和牛奶。店員以奇怪的目光，目送離開這提着滿滿的紅豆包和牛奶的男性。他不是喜歡紅豆包和牛奶，只是場記之神喜歡而已，是給他的貢品。他希望場記之神可以保佑他順利完成一份詳細的場記表，所以他在拍攝完成前都不會進食其他食物。

不過剛被喜歡的人摸頭的他，心裡開心得可以永遠只吃紅豆包和牛奶。一想到被那個人摸過他的頭，臉上自然而然地勾起一道漂亮的弧度。儘管這只是微不足道的小事，他仍然高興得心花怒放。他不曾在意別人忘記他，只要那個人還忘記他就沒有所謂了。

不知不覺間，他回到如北極般冰冷的公寓，單調的家具和牆身令這房屋顯得格冷清。

「我回來了。」他向一人公寓強行勾出一道微笑。

他放下手上滿載食物的袋，馬上拿出場記表和其他資料，立即整理場記表，不然明天就不知道要補回甚麼鏡。在他埋頭苦幹之際，他又想起那個人。紙上頓時多了「土方先生」這幾個字，待他發現時紙早已寫滿了。滿滿的土方充斥着山崎的大腦，比紙上那些字還要多出幾百，甚至幾千倍。山崎只好將紙收起，放在無人知曉的地方。

因今天導演提早離去，所以他的場記表比平時快整理完成。他再重複確認一次，然後用便利貼再明天要用的地方貼好。

「呼……」山崎嘆息。

這天似乎要結束了。

『叮噹。』

『是誰那麼夜還來找我』山崎心想。他向門口邁出大步，想也沒想就直接打開大門。

「山崎！」那人對着他大吼。

「是？土方先生！你醉了，請先進來吧。」山崎沒辦法讓山方在街上繼續流連，只好讓他先進入。

山崎扶着拿住一大袋啤酒的土方，走到客廳中的沙發，讓他先躺在這裡。而他手上的啤酒怎樣也拿不走，只好繼續讓他拿著。山崎安置好土方後，他站起來想去廚房拿出解酒茶。誰知土方伸出一隻手，握緊山崎的手腕。

「土方先生，我只是去拿解酒——」「喂，阿崎，一起喝。」土方望望懷裡的酒後，直視著山崎。

「好吧。」山崎被直視得心跳加速，土方那聲「阿崎」已經令他從根本上無法拒絕。山崎心想：『臉……沒有紅吧？沒有紅吧？不過我存在感那麼薄弱，他一定看不見的。』

山方坐起來，拿起一罐啤酒，然後右手食指熟練地拉起罐上的小環。他不知不覺地在山崎在將餘下的啤酒放在沙發前的小茶桌上時，喝了幾口。土方望向山崎，山崎的嘴唇微微眨動，一邊放啤酒，一邊數着啤酒的數量。

「給我喝。」土方拉過山崎，讓他坐在自己的身旁，再拿起他那罐啤酒讓山崎喝。

山崎毫不猶豫地就喝了土方的啤酒，之後才發現那罐啤酒的重量有異樣。他望向在他左邊的土方，心想他也醉了，就湊近仔細看著土方濕潤的嘴唇。

間接接吻了。

山崎在想到這五個字後，整個人呆住了。

誰會想到竟然有機會可以與暗戀對象間接接吻，然後那個時機又來得這麼突然。山崎早已決定一直和土方維持距離，在他身後的地方注視着他，默默地用這方式愛着他。可是土方卻又……再次擾亂山崎堅決的心。

土方扣起他的下巴，吻上同樣濕潤的嘴唇。

土方放開山崎，再次拿起他那罐啤酒來喝。山崎在驚嚇中失去了初吻，被深愛的人奪走了他的雙唇。

「土方先生，你醉了。」山崎給了自己一個藉口，給了土方一個解釋。

這樣，就能維持那距離和關係。

「是你從一開始就說我醉了。我的身上有那麼大的酒味嗎？」土方挑眉直視着他。

「沒……沒有，但是——」「少在一旁自說自話，聽我說！」土方抓住山崎的雙膀，讓他看着自己。

得快點逃走，在被發現前一定要——

「我從高中開始已經留意你。我對你的感情，不會少於你對我的感情。」土方面不改容地說道。

「土方先生，你醉了………吧？是跟誰告白把我認錯了？還是記錯了我是誰？」山崎低着頭說。山崎一直給他幾個藉口，只要他認了，那麼他們還能在同一位置，看同一景色。不然之後……

該怎樣再面對你？

土方雙手捧住山崎的頭，不讓他隨便地逃避自己的目光。土方再次吻上他的嘴唇，像是蓋章般輕輕地一碰即離。之後，山崎感受到的是無比認真的注視。

「喂，阿崎，山崎退。明白了沒有？」

「所以，別再距離我那麼遠。一直留在我的視線範圍裡面，做不到就……」

土方一捧着山崎的頭，一手握緊山崎冰冷的手，再次吻上他的雙唇。然後土方的頭埋在山崎左肩，他稍微抬頭，在他的耳邊跟他說

「吻到你明白為止。」

山崎的臉早已滾燙得發紅，他不知道該以怎樣的表情去面前他。心，竟然亂得讓停止思考。心思如此細密的他，竟然也有這一天。他的頭順勢靠着土方的頸側，閉上雙眼。

土方抱着了山崎，露出勝利的表情。

自此之後，土方經常來到山崎的公寓留宿。山崎第一次覺得這裡有「家」的感覺，平時都是像北極一樣。可是現在已經改變了，這個家，有重要的人存在。而這人，將會一直存在，直至土方離開為止。

這個想法已經不是第一次出現這他的腦海之中，甚至曾經無意中告訴了土方。但是他到現在也無法相信他們在一起的這個事實……

「阿崎，你這家伙又在想那個！」土方拉過山崎，在吻上之前，山崎用伴他左右的場記表擋住了。然後……

山崎他自己親上去。

土方立即露出驚訝的表情，可卻不改山崎做主動的這個事實。土方牽起他的手，將他帶到自己的旁邊。就像一般普通平凡的戀人一樣，在普通平凡的家裡，做普通平凡的無聊事。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 字數：2600-2700之間
> 
> -土方：Rigger 搭建工  
> -山崎：Script Supervisor 劇本監製（場記
> 
> 後記：
> 
> 特意放在說的，他們的職位。  
> 這次第一次玩互相命題www感覺良好  
> 也是字數第一次在肉文以外是超過1500-1700  
> 不知道大家喜不喜歡這設定呢？是在決定互相命題寫文的時候找到的w  
> 這設定是在永遠的萬事屋劇場版的展示板（？）出現的。  
> 感覺很好，所以之後有機會也會繼續沿用  
> 好啦，回到主題。  
> 不知道大家會不會覺得劇情突然過快  
> 如果能感受到山崎的感覺就好了w
> 
> 剛剛手太快，直接將整篇刪去QAQ  
> 可好救回來，不然就算了
> 
> 零昀 20150611 00:58


End file.
